Pick Us
by kidoRyo
Summary: A story about how Chanyeol try to be a good daddy for his babies.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Waktu makan siang adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu ayah satu anak ini, tak peduli seberapa banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hingga matahari tenggelam di kantornya, ia selalu merasa bahagia. Bayangan Jiwon dan Baekhyun membuatnya selalu merasa di bom dengan kebahagiaan, ia bekerja untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi Jiwon dan Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

"Get in" ujar Chanyeol di meja kerjanya.

"Sir, YH group mengalami penurunan saham yang cukup drastis, ini tentunya akan berpengaruh bagi perusahaan kita karena kita baru saja menanamkan 14% saham tahun lalu." Jelas Suho, sekretarisnya dengan memaparkan beberapa dokumen yang harus ia teliti.

Chanyeol mengangguk, membuka perkembangan saham perusahaan dan perusahaan-perusahaan yang terikat kontrak kerja dengan perusahaannya di komputernya dan menelisik dengan serius. Ia melirik arlojinya, pukul 11.15, dan ini sudah waktunya untuk menjemput Jiwon dan Baekhyun.

Ia meremat pelipisnya, nafasnya terdengar berat di setiap hembusan. Jika ia menjemput Jiwon dan Baekhyun, saham perusahaannya bisa saja ikut turun dan harus segera ditangani. Jika ia tetap disini dan tetap memantau saham, ia tak mau keluarga kecilnya menunggu, kalaupun ia mengirim supir untuk menjemput mereka, Jiwon akan sangat kecewa.

"Sir?" panggil Suho di celah pintu, dia meminta keputusan.

"Hhhh, kirimkan aku perkembangan saham. Jadwalkan pertemuanku dengan YH. Akau akan tetap menjemput anakku dan Baekhyun." Final Chanyeol, ia melangkah keluar dengan cepat, ia tak mau terlambat untuk menjemput Jiwon dan Baekhyun.

"Tapi-" Suho tampak khawatir, demi tuhan ini menyangkut perusahaan. Dan ia melihat Chanyeol, si pemegang segala kuasa di perusahaan ini tetap pergi.

"Handle saja dulu, minta bantuan Jongin jika kau tak bisa" potong Chanyeol cepat.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol ragu, dua pilihan yang memberatkannya saat ini. Namun ia tak ingin Jiwon marah padanya, ia menikah dan memiliki anak untuk menjadi seorang ayah, bukan penghasil uang bagi keluarganya.

"Park Jiwon" seru guru Jiwon setelah melihat Chanyeol turun dari mobil, Jiwon menyahut dan memberi salam pada gurunya. Ia berlari dengan kencang melihat Chanyeol begitu gagah berdiri di samping pintu mobil.

"Appa!" seru Jiwon, kakinya berlari kecil. Ia hampir jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap berlari dan menangkap Jiwon dengan cepat.

"I got you, smurf!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut Jiwon.

"I'm not a smurf" Jiwon merenggut membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas. Ia membawa Jiwon dalam gendongannya ke mobil untuk menjemput Baekhyun setelah pamit pada guru TK Jiwon. Baru saja duduk di kursi kemudi, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada notifikasi masuk, Chanyeol membukanya dengan serius, melihat grafik saham perusahaannya yang mulai turun. Tangan Chanyeol meremas ponselnya sendiri dengan keras, nafasnya tertahan. Beberapa detik ia diam, akhirnya ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

Padangannya lurus ke depan, jalanan yang cukup lancar hari ini. Ia melirik Jiwon sekilas, anak itu sedang mencoret kaca mobil degan spidol, menggambar beberapa objek yang bahkan sulit diteak apa yang ia gambar lalu menghapusnya, menggambarnya kembali lalu menghapusnya dan terus seperti itu.

Tangan kecilnya mulai teralih pada dashboard, mencoret dengan spidol permanent kali ini. Chanyeol melihatnya, ia meremas stir mobil mencoba untuk menahan kekesalannya. Demi Tuhan, mobil ini seharga mansion di pusat kota.

"Park Jiwon" ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas, Jiwon mematung, ia merasakan sinyal tak bagus kali ini. Nama lengkapnya adalah sebuah tanda bahaya jika diucapkan oleh sang ayah. Jiwon menutup spidolnya dan menaruhnya di tas, setelah itu diam menunduk. Chanyeol merasa bersalah melihatnya, ia menyesali perbuatannya, Jiwon pasti takut padanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menepikan mobil dan berhenti. Melihat Jiwon yang masih diam menunduk. Tangannya terulur meraih Jiwon, ia melepas sabuk pengaman Jiwon terlebih dahulu. Badan Jiwon sangat kentara tegangnya ketika Chanyeol meraihnya.

"Smurf" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Dadanya sesak merasakan anaknya takut pada dirinya kali ini. Ia merasa dirinya bukanlah ayah yang baik. Panggilan 'smurf' bukanlah panggilan yang Jiwon suka, namun kali ini ia tak membantah.

"I'm sorry, Appa tak bermaksud, baby boy. Maafkan Appa?" ucap Chanyeol lembut, ia mengangkat wajah anaknya agar menatapnya. Penyesalan semakin merajamnya kala air mata anaknya membentuk anak sungai di pipi tembamya.

"Smurf" ucap Chanyeol lembut, merasa ia tak mendapat respon dari anaknya.

"Aku bukan smurf" ucap Jiwon pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu smurfin" Jiwon mencubit pipi Chanyeol, gemelutuk giginya terdengar. Ia kesal.

"Uhh, aku laki-laki" protes Jiwon. Chanyeol terkekeh, menempatkan Jiwon di pangkunnya, dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Harum bayi membuat Chanyeol ketagihan untuk menciumi anaknya.

"Cup, baby boy, otte?" tawar Chanyeol setelah mencium pipi Jiwon.

"No, I'm not baby boy. Aku sudah masuk sekolah" jawab Jiwon masih dengan cemberutnya, Jiwon bergerak mencari posisi yang pas dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia selalu merasa senang jika Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya dipangkuan ketika menyetir, walau sedikit menghambat, namun Chanyeol selalu senang dan berhati-hati demi anaknya ini.

Chanyeol menghirup aroma rambut Jiwon sejenak, mencari ketenangan sejenak. Ia menghela nafas beratnya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan berkendara dengan pelan karena Jiwon di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol sampai dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan kafe yang ia kelola. Ia mengklakson dua kali mendapat lambaian sebagai respon. Ia menepikan mobilnya, Baekhyun masuk dan mencium pipinya.

CUP

"Yeay, I gotta chu~" pekik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun memuja.

"Apa Jiwon menyusahkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik pada Jiwon yang ternyata telah terlelap di pangkuannya. Ia terkikik bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang baru menyadarinya juga.

"Kkkk, dia tertidur" ucap Chanyeol gemas,

Drrrt.. drrrttt..

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya. Melihat notifikasi grafik perusahaannya yang makin menurun disana, ia mengetikan sesuatu lalu mengirimnya. Wajahnya mengeras, ia memeluk Jiwon kemudian, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana sejenak dan Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa perusahaan baik?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia memaksa senyumnya dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Ada masalah, tapi aku dapat mengatasinya." Jawab Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun mengambil Jiwon dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku-"

"Hanya tetap ada untukku, kalian adalah penawar stress untukku. Aku mencintai kalian" potong Chanyeol cepat, menarik Baekhyun pada pelukannya. Jiwon tampak terusik dan melenguh tak nyaman. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol menatap anak mereka itu dengan gemas.

"Hunggghh" Jiwon menggerakan tangannya mengulat, Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya membuat anak itu membuka matanya.

"Appa" rengek Jiwon pada Chanyeol yang memenjarakan tangannya. Baekhyun terkekeh, memeluk Jiwon membuat anak itu nyaman dan tidur kembali. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya menuju apartemen mereka yang hanya dua menit dari sini.

Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu jok sebelahnya, membuka pintunya dan meraih Jiwon agar Baekhyun tak kesulitna turun. Lalu mereka berjalan Bersama, Jiwon tampak nyaman di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memasak" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkah ke dapur. Chanyeol menidurkan Jiwon di kamarnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke dapur dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menyajikan makanan di meja.

"Kau memasak dengan cepat" ujar Chanyeol, ia duduk dengan tertib dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ya, hanya nasi goreng kimchi dan sosis." Jawab Baekhyun, ia telah selesai menyajikan makanan.

"Aku akan membangunkan Jiwon" ujar Baekhyun setelah melepas celemeknya, Chanyeol mengambil air putih dan meminumnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengamati grafik yang Suho kirim dan mulai berselancar dengan ponselnya, Baekhyun datang bersama Jiwon di pangkuannya.

Mereka makan dengan celotehan Jiwon yang bercerita tentang teman sekolahnya yang begitu galak jika bukunya disentuh. Anak itu begitu menggemaskan membuat orang tuanya bersyukur dalam hati, entah apa yang Chanyeol mimpikan saat ia sekolah dulu, namun mendapatkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon sebagai pelengkap hidupnya adalah keberkahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun menuangkan air putih untuk Chanyeol setelah dirinya minum, lalu berjalan pada Jiwon yang juga selesai makan. Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan tenang, melihat Baekhyun-nya mengurus Jiwon begitu telaten. Baekhyun mengusap sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di wajah Jiwon lalu melepas celemeknya.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang, ada rapat dengan YH pukul dua" ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terhenti, Jiwon menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa appa tak menemaniku tidur siang?" tanya Jiwon tampak kecewa, Chanyeol tahu itu. Setiap harinya ia akan menemani Jiwon hingga ia tertidur lalu kembali berangkat ke kantornya. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa.

"Maafkan Appa, sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Jiwon. Baekhyun tampak merasakan kekecewaan yang sama, Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah untuk itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat Jiwon dari kursinya lalu memeluk Jiwon dan Baekhyun bersamaan membuat Jiwon berada di tengah mereka.

"I'm really sorry, kalian harus hidup nyaman dan cukup, aku bukan ayah yang baik. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Appa janji kita akan menghabiskan seharian di rumah setelah ini berakhir." Ucap Chanyeol teredam dalam pelukan.

Jiwon bergerak-gerak membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, anaknya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas,

"Appa, menjemputku dan eomma setiap haripun appa menjadi appa yang baik. Jiwonie tahu appa sangat sibuk, tapi appa masih saja jemput kami." Chanyeol diam, begitu juga Baekhyun, taka da yang menyangka Jiwon akan mengatakan ini.

"Jiwon sudah besar dan harus tidur sendiri." Lanjut Jiwon, ia menggerakan kakinya, turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, balik badan menghadap orang tuanya yang masih mematung.

"Tidak untuk malam, aku takut" ucap Jiwon lucu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tergelak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan pamit untuk kembali ke kantor, ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu pergi.

Langkahnya terasa berat karena ia meninggalkan kebiasaanya, namun teringat Jiwon yang begitu bijak dan Baekhyun yang mendidik anak mereka menjadi seperti itu membuat Chanyeol memekik senang, rasa cinta akan keluarganya semakin membuncah membuat Chanyeol melompat dalam lift seperti orang gila, ia menggumamkan seribu kata syukur pada Tuhan atas dua malaikat yang ia turunkan untuk menemani hidupnya selama ini.

Keluarga kecilnya terasa indah dan selalu bahagia karena Baekhyun yang selalu ada di sisinya dan menjadi penenangnya kala stress dengan lantunan kalimat yang menyenangkan hatinya, juga Jiwon yang selalu merecoki pekerjaannya yang ia bawa ke rumah dan meminta untuk ditemani bermain membuat Chanyeol merasa tak terbebani sedikitpun oleh pekerjaan yang seharusnya memberatkan bahunya.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Pick Us.

A Short Story.

This story belongs to kidoRyo.

.

.

Beware! BxB and lil m content, close tab or leave this story if you don't like.

.

.

Dedicated to all CBHS.

.

.

Baekhyun menjadi diam.

Semua orang tentu mengetahuinya, pekikan melengking langkah melompat sepanjang lorong sudah vakum sejak dua hari yang lalu. Spekulasi-spekulasi mulai menyebar menjadi berita burung di sekolah. Orang-orang mulai sungkan dengannya, tak lagi berbicara face-to-face dengannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tak ikut pelajaranku?" tanya guru olahraganya dari sisian lapangan. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan, tetap duduk di podium dengan kemeja seragamnya. Dia tak berniat berganti pakaian.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu, di merasa buruk. Merasa apa yang terjadi padanya adalah beban yang memalukan dan tentunya dia sembunyikan, dia memilih untuk diam. Bebannya terasa terlalu berat untuk ia ungkap pada orang lain. Dia juga tak yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja ketika seseorang mendengar ceritanya kali ini.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, berjalan ke ruang kesehatan dengan mata tertuju pada ponselnya yang tak memberikan notifikasi apapun hari ini. Dia juga tak mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya sejak dua minggu kebelakang.

Ketika ia berbaring, sejenak ia melirik pada perutnya yang belum dapat nutrisi sejak pagi. Seharusnya dia pergi makan, tapi decihan kecil dan satu pukulan pada perutnya sendiri menjadi apresiasi atas rasa lapar yang dirasa olehnya.

"Ukh."

Perutnya sakit, dan dia tak memiliki semangat untuk pergi kemanapun selain berbaring hingga jam sekolah habis.

Derit pintu terdengar, seseorang masuk dengan bantuan tim kesehatan.

"Perlahan, ya berbaringlah dulu."

Dia sakit sungguhan, mereka menanganinya. Baekhyun tak berniat untuk sekedar menoleh melihat siapa yang terluka itu. Dia hanya ingin sedikit menghindar dari rentetan pertanyaan orang-orang. Dia juga merasa tak ingin pulang.

Gaduh suara dentingan alat medis dan rengekan sakit mewarnai sunyi, seharusnya mencuri sedikit perhatian Baekhyun untuk menjawab rasa penasaran. Tapi Baekhyun tidak, kali ini dia tak merasa harus mengetahui itu, dia juga memiliki hal besar yang mungkin banyak orang menaruh minat untuk mengetahuinya.

.

.

"Hei, bangun! Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah."

Seseorang membangunkannya, menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu?" tanya , dia membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun.

Dia tetap merasa tak baik, tak ingin pulang dan tak ingin berada di sekolah juga. Semua tempat menurutnya buruk, dia tak ingin hidup di sekeliling orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah lebih baik. Aku akan pulang sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

menatapnya tak yakin, melihat Baekhyun begitu lesu dan terlihat banyak pikiran membuatnya tak tega pada anak itu. Ketika Baekhyun datang, dia hanya berbaring miring membelakangi pintu tanpa kata. Dia tahu permasalahan Baekhyun bukan berakar dari medis, namun psikisnya.

Ingin membuktikan, dia memeriksa Baekhyun ketika anak itu tidur. Dan ya, Baekhyun stress. Dan sesuatu yang salah pada perutnya, dia tak yakin, tak mau yakin dengan apa yang dia diagnosa. Tak juga berhak untuk menghakimi anak itu, dia hanya dapat berdoa untuk segala kebaikan Baekhyun.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ujar .

Baekhyun membungkuk sebagai respon, dia berjalan ke kelasnya dan mengambil tas.

"Aku dengar kau sakit."

Tangannya meremas tas miliknya. Marah, takut, kesal bercampur menjadi satu, dia tak ingin berbalik dan melihat siapa yang ada di balik punggungnya, dia sudah terlalu tahu siapa yang kini bicara padanya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, memeluk Baekhyun yang dia rindukan dari belakang dan menikmati aroma stroberi yang kekanakan dari tengkuk lelaki kecil ini.

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol, dia mencium pipi Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Sekolah melarang untuk perbuatan seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun ketus kemudian menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Dia melangkah cepat keluar dari kelas tanpa ingin mengungkapkan bahwa dia juga merindukan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik? Perlu ke dokter?" tanya Chanyeol, menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun. Dia menaikkan maskernya lebih tinggi dan menurunkan topinya lebih rendah, takut-takut seseorang mengenalinya.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol kemudian menariknya untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok, mengukungnya dengan kedua tangan dan menurunkan maskernya. Menatap Baekhyun yang bertingkah aneh dengan senyuman lebar yang tampak idiot.

"Maafkan aku." Ucp Chanyeol pelan, dia menempatkan bibirnya tepat di depan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mengikis jarak mereka untuk satu kecupan.

Ini bukan tentang Chanyeol yang bekerja keras untuk album barunya, bukan juga tentang Chanyeol yang tak menghubunginya selama dua minggu. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sedikit mempermasalahkan tentang itu juga, sedikit marah karena Chanyeol seolah melupakannya karena gerilya kesuksesannya sebagai rapper yang menggebrak dunia dengan album barunya. Tapi semua itu terkubur karena masalah baru yang Chanyeol tinggalkan, menyisakan bekas yang membuatnya menyesal.

CUP

"Aku masih 17, kumohon hentikan." Lirih Baekhyun pelan, tangan Chanyeol merambat pada pinggang kecilnya dan wajah yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hey, kenapa hmm? Kita bahkan telah melakukan yang lebih dari ini."

Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan ringan, dan Baekhyun tak suka dengan pernyataan itu.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku?" tanya Baekhyun kesal, dia berusaha mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya.

"Ayo menjauh! Menjauh untuk selamanya dan selamanya!" racau Baekhyun kesal ketika Chanyeol tak memberinya respon apapun. Hanya menatapnya tenang, dia tak tahu apapun dan masih menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini bukanlah sebuah rahasia besar.

"Hey, hey! Tenanglah, apa ada masalah denganmu? Aku baru mendapat waktu luang, jadi aku baru sempat menemuimu, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng, Chanyeol tetap tak mengerti apapun karena dia memang tak tahu. Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian melewati Chanyeol, lolos dari kukungannya dengan cepat dan berlari ke luar gerbang tanpa ingin memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai masalahnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam, menarik maskernya lebih tinggi kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Baekhyun.

GREP

Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawanya ke mobil dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Dia tahu betul Baekhyun pasti kesal dan tertekan.

"Apa ini sambutanmu setelah berpisah cukup lama?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak bersahabat, Baekhyun mengunci mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

"Ayo berpisah. Jalani hidupmu sebagai _public figure_ , jangan pikirkan aku dan mari kita saling memutus hubungan dalam bentuk apapun."

Chanyeol berpikir ini sudah terlampau kelewatan, dia membuka masker dan topinya kemudian menarik bahu Baekhyun untuk menghadap padanya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk berakhir dan menyisakan satu masalah, Baekhyun!"

"Berakhir denganmu adalah penyelesaiannya! Aku masih 17, dan tak seharusnya aku bergaul dengan dewasa yang bebas melakukan apapun! Aku-"

"APA INI TENTANG DIRIMU YANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU?"

Mengandung.

Seorang anak.

Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun diam, mengggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol mengetahuinya, dan mungkin dia dengan senang hati membuangnya seperti seonggok sampah karena dia berpotensi untuk menghancurkan kariernya. Dia menginginkan akhir, seharusnya dia senang jika Chanyeol menyetujuinya dengan mudah. Tapi hatinya terasa amat berat untuk kenyataan yang satu itu.

"Benar, kan?" Chanyeol memastikan, Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku akan mengganggu kariermu, menghancurkan semuanya. Ayo berpisah!" Baekhyun meremas seragamnya, dia menatap Chanyeol marah.

Tatapan itu tak dapat menipu Chanyeol dengan mudah, remaja berusia 17 yang menganggap kehamilannya merupakan aib yang memalukan itu tampak takut oleh kalimatnya yang mungkin akan menjadi akhir mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tak berpikir demikian, dia adalah penyebab semuanya, tentu dia akan menjadi seorang ayah yang sebisa mungkin mendampingi Baekhyun dan bayi yang kini dikandungnya ditengah kesibukannya sebagai komposer dan penyanyi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu jika berpisah denganmu, hah?" sentak Chanyeol keras.

Baekhyun diam dengan tatapan kosongnya, dia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Orang tuanya belum tentu menerima kehamilannya, dia hanya akan dianggap sebagai jalang kecil yang tak tau diri.

"Baek, maafkan aku, oke? Jangan takut." Chanyeol melemahkan nada suaranya, menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Aku kemari karena ayahmu berpesan untuk menjemput kalian di sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun masih diam dengan ketakutannya yang besar, tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mencerna kalimat Chanyeol yang lembut terdengar, pikirnya terlalu penuh oleh reaksi orang-orang ketika tahu dia memiliki nyawa baru dalam perutnya.

"Baek-"

"Ayah," potong Baekhyun pelan. Dia membawa tatapannya beradu dengan lelaki tinggi itu, matanya memburam oleh air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Dia tak ingin menangis, jadi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mata yang membuat pandangannya kian memburam.

"Ayah tahu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, menunduk menjatuhkan satu tetes pada kedua matanya tanpa Chanyeol tahu. Ketakutannya kemudian bertambah, Chanyeol bisa saja mengada-ngada reaksi ayahnya menjadi baik dibalik bentakan atau bahkan pukulan yang dia terima.

"Tentu, kau menyimpan hasil periksamu sembarang, Baek. Semuanya sudah tahu, aku, ibumu, ayahmu, orang tuaku juga. Kau menyimpannya di tas milikku yang kau pinjam lewat ibu beberapa hari lalu." Ucap Chanyeol penuh senyum.

"Ibu memberikan tas yang kau pinjam padaku karena aku juga ingin memakainya hari itu, dan WOW! Aku menemukan kertas kebahagian disana. Aku memberitahu semuanya, aku senang dengan adanya bayi di perutmu."

Mengapa Chanyeol mengatakannya begitu ringan?

"Jangan takut, sayang. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Jangan khawatir untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Semuanya menyayangimu dan bayi yang ada di perutmu."

"Aku 17."

"Tak masalah dengan umurmu, aku akan berusaha untuk memperhatikanmu lebih lagi. Aku memang salah, menghamilimu di usia yang terlalu muda, maafkan aku. Hehehe" ucap Chanyeol seraya menempatkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Merasa dirinya mendapat sambutan atas apa yang dia miliki dalam perutnya, Baekhyun tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis dalam kukungan, membasahi kemeja mahal yang Chanyeol pakai.

Kalimat Chanyeol menyatakan semuanya baik, dia hanya perlu memastikan dengan pulang ke rumah kemudian mempercayai semuanya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, mau kan pulang bersamaku?" ucap Chanyeol, dia tersenyum miring memberi tatapan menggoda yang menjijikan.

"Chan-" Baekhyun masih tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya, dia merasakan kebahagian yang meledak, menghancurkan rasa takutnya yang menumpuk selama dua hari kebelakang.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat mengetahui kau hamil?"

"Jangan bahas itu, ayo pulang saja." Elak Baekhyun malu, dia menundukkan wajahnya, melihat pada perutnya yang masih tak menunjukkan kehidupan apapun disana.

"Ini adalah hari pertama aku menjamput kalian, untuk seterusnya aku akan melakukannya hingga kelulusanmu. Lalu kau hanya akan terus berada di sampingku setelah itu." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk membawa tatapanya beradu.

"Yes, pick us up everyday, daddy." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat, tawa Chanyeol terdengar ringan, dia menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Ia membawa wajahnya mendekat pada lelaki di hadapannya itu, menginvasi bibir tipis itu membawanya dalam sebuah lumatan lembut yang memabukkan. Tangan besarnya ia bawa pada punggung sempit dan tengkuk, mendorong pengutan mereka untuk lebih dalam saling menyelami rasa cinta yang semakin membludak.

"Anghhh~~"

Baekhyun kemudian melenguh, membawa tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol yang sudah ditata rapi sebelumnya. Chanyeol menginvasi seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya lemas dan melepasnya ketika dia mulai sulit bernafas.

"Berhenti bersikap manis, agar aku bisa menahan diriku. Aku takut bayi akan sakit jika aku melakukannya." Chanyeol berbisik dengan pelan tepat di telinga yang lebih kecil.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

Waks, ini aku buat pas stuck banget lanjutin completely disappointed. Ide ini lewat gitu aja, ya aku tulis aja disela tugas dan ke-stuck-an yang merepotkan.

Don't forget fo fav,foll, and leave comment ya.


End file.
